Visual representations of data can make understanding large and/or complicated data sets much easier for a person. Different types of data lends itself to representation in different forms. Further, depending on the situation, a certain customized data layout, such as a specific layout arrangement for an organizational chart, may be desired for visualizing data. As such, an increase in the ability to customize data visualizations may benefit users.